This invention is a handle by which to carry a number of plastic bags, such as grocery bags.
Plastic bags made of thin plastic film are now in common use at checkout counters in supermarkets, drugstores, and the like. The thinness of the bag material can make it uncomfortable to carry, especially if it contains a relatively heavy load. Also, when more than one such bag is carried, the floppy handles tend to get tangled and confused.
This invention provides a handle from which to hang a number of plastic bags by their handles. Attachment/removal of bags is simple and easy, bag handles do not become tangled, and the handle fits comfortably in the hand.
In summary, this invention is a handle for carrying plastic bags. It includes a flat plate with a top horizontal hand grip, a vertical member depending from each end of the hand grip, and a horizontal bottom portion, all surrounding a hand grip aperture. A number of bag hooks depend from the bottom portion, the outermost hooks being directed inward toward each other to prevent snagging. The outer periphery of the plate includes an outer flange, and the inner periphery of the hand grip aperture includes an inner flange.